


A Year In The Life: Year 2: Tristan’s Redemption

by ChristyLoisGilmore17



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: AYITL, F/M, Post-AYITL, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyLoisGilmore17/pseuds/ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: In every mystery, the clues are there to figure out. No one expects the person that has a minor role in the beginning of the story will have a bigger impact. This story starts off from the end of Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life, and provides a better ending to Chad Michael Murray’s Tristan Dugray, in honor of the show’s 20th anniversary. [COMPLETE]
Relationships: Tristan Dugray/Rory Gilmore
Kudos: 14





	1. Mystery Solved

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, I would have created this as the ending.

Previously on Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life (2016 Netflix)

"Mom?" "Yeah?" "I'm pregnant."

Continuation from FALL

Rory couldn't tell what her mom was thinking, but the shock on her face told a lot. She knew that her mother was disappointed in her.

"Who is the baby's father?" Lorelai said.

She expected that would be the first question. As many would assume it would be Logan, he wasn't the last person she was with. Lorelai's question led to Rory thinking about that night. She was still upset about letting Logan go, but more because of who they used to be, and less on him. Most of all, she was still unsure if her book would have a chance to be published. She didn't know what she would do then, since her journalism career didn't turn out like she hoped. It was likely Logan's family's fault, but she knew deep down that she was also at fault for not trying harder. She wasn't the Rory that people used to know.

That's why it was important for her to find someone who knew her in the past that she had only briefly seen again earlier this year. Rory came to the apartment she was looking for. The door opened to a person inside shocked by the visitor.

"You're a hard person to find," said Rory.

He couldn't resist saying the name, "Mary."

The way he said it reminded her of the last moment they had together when he had to leave Chilton for military school.

"I'm not Mary anymore," said Rory. He raised his eyebrows.

"Let me prove it to you." She started their passionate kiss, and then they moved from the entrance to the interior of the apartment, straight to his room. She showed him that she wasn't Mary several times that night. Even though Rory would have left early in the morning, if it had been a one-night stand, she enjoyed seeing him sleeping and she was curious to see what would happen if she stayed. Eventually he woke up, and noticed her staring, and sighed with relief. "I thought I dreamt it," he said.

"It was real. Or do you want me to show you again?" Rory said.

"Oh, I really like this Rory," he said with a pause, "There's something different about you. What's wrong?"

"You really want to know?" Rory asked.

"Well, I know you've recently lost your grandfather, and you haven't been writing as much as you used to. I know you don't have any reason to tell me, but I would like to know," he said.

"You have changed too. Haven't you, Tristan?" Rory asked, realizing something about the kindness that was similar to when it started to show at the end of his time at Chilton.

"I'm sure not many think so from our school reunion," said Tristan.

"Yeah, you really riled up Paris when we saw you kissing some girl," she said. A bit to let him know she had seen him, and curious about that moment.

"Summer wanted to continue where we left off. I probably shouldn't have let her, but I guess I still wanted to be remembered as King of Chilton," he said.

"So you and Summer?" She asked.

"I told her afterwards that I wasn't interested in continuing. Then she asked me if I was still hung up with you and that's why I really came to the reunion," he said, "I told her it was true, but by the time I looked for you, you were gone and I missed my chance."

"If that's true, why didn't you look for me?" Rory said.

"I didn't think you wanted me to find you. Otherwise I would have years ago, but truly, I've never let you go. You inspired me to pick the right choices later. I'm an entertainment editor now," said Tristan.

"Really?" She said with excitement, and a bit of sadness, of her own failures with journalism. He was excited to see her interest.

"It's not hard news or anything, but it's solid work and sometimes it's fun," said Tristan. She could tell he was being honest.

"Is your family upset that you didn't follow their plans?" She asked.

"Yes, and that was one of the benefits. My grandfather was proud, and that's all that matters to me," he said.

"It must have been hard to lose him. I can only imagine from losing my grandfather," she said, as she lightly touched his arm.

"It was. He was the only one that believed in me," he said, "He left me behind some money, but I don't try to use it too much. Let's talk more about you. If you're willing." She thought about all she could tell him.

"Well, I'm still best friends with Paris," said Rory.

"Yeah, how did that happen?" He said, getting comfy in bed as if she was about to tell him a good bedtime story.

"We both went to Yale and somehow we got along," said Rory.

"Wait, Yale? I thought you went to Harvard. I kept looking for you there," he said. Tristan realized that he admitted to searching for her.

"So you did look for me?" She said with a smile. "I decided on Yale instead, and I'm still glad I did, even if my career hasn't worked out like I hoped."

"What happened?" Tristan asked.

"When I graduated, my ex-boyfriend Logan Huntzberger proposed and I told him no," she said, "But it truly was the best decision. I just wish I had left it there." Tristan was surprised by the information, and when she didn't continue, he asked his question, "Logan Huntzerger? I didn't realize he was your type."

"Somehow he made me fall in love with him," she said.

"But you told him no, why?" He asked.

"His family didn't approve of me, especially my interest in working, and not wanting a trophy wife. His father said my writing wasn't good enough," She said. Rory couldn't believe everything they were talking about. This was more than they had ever talked about in the past. It felt right.

"They shouldn't have done that. Who turns down Rory Gilmore?" Tristan said. She bitterly laughs. "Loads of people," she responded.

It dawned on him that the world had changed Rory Gilmore.

"So what are you doing now?" He asked, partly out of curiosity and the other in concern. Was this why she came to his door last night? How the tables have turned that Rory might be the one using him, he pondered.

"I'm writing a book," she said and paused to see his smile. "A book about my life." This brightened him even more, which made her smile.

"Am I going to show up? Does this mean I get a better ending?" he asked. She didn't know how to respond to his second question. She wasn't sure where they stood now. "You'll show up, names will be changed of course," she responded. He added, "Of course. To protect the innocent." This made Rory laugh. "I missed that," Tristan said, "Your laugh."

"Is that all you missed?" She asked.

"I missed everything about you," he said and paused, "So what is this about?" He pointed between them.

"Us? What about us?" She asked.

"Is this like a one-time thing for you?" He asked.

"Do you want it to be? Please tell me the truth," she demanded.

"What do you want it to be? Because I need to know. I've been waiting for you since high school. No one has been good enough," he said.

"I don't know if I'm good enough," she said.

"I'm going to show you that you are," he said.

"What does that mean?" She asked puzzled.

"Let's have dates and find out," Tristan said.

"Are you sure?" Rory said doubtfully.

"Well, I would say, I want you to be my girlfriend, but I don't want to scare you away," he said nervously. It surprised her.

"You barely know me," she said.

"I know enough, and that's also what the dates are for," he said, "Come on, let's have a coffee date and then go from there." He rushed to get dress as Rory was still letting everything sink in.

"Coffee?" Rory said.

"You still love coffee, right?" He asked, as he was putting on his shirt.

She was only slightly sad that the shirt was covering up her view. "Always. I wouldn't be me without it," she said.

"Good. Some things haven't changed," he said.

Rory was still in bed as she watched him dress.

"Come on, Rory. Let's get our date started," he said.

"You sound like a boy on Christmas morning," she ended with a laugh.

"Oh, Christmas has come early for me," he ended with a smile.

Rory rushed to get dressed as his excitement was contagious. In the rush of everything she pushed out of her mind that she forgot to take her pill, and they didn't use any protection last night. She didn't want to ruin what ever good thing seemed to be starting. The memory disappeared as Rory realized that her mom was still asking her who the baby's father was.

"Tristan Dugray," she said.

"Bible Boy?" Lorelai responded.

She wanted to know how it happened, and she told her what she remembered. Lorelai listened as she let the new information register. Her first thought was that she was relieved that it wasn't Logan's, and that Rory had a better chance now that she did.

"What are you going to do?" Lorelai asked.

"I want to keep it," Rory said.

"Are you sure? I will love you anyway," Lorelai said.

"Thank you for telling me that, Mom, but I'm sure. I'll figure it out. I'll have to tell him tonight during your wedding reception," Rory said.

"Wait, he's your plus one?" Lorelai said surprised.

"I wasn't sure at first, since we just started dating, but I wanted him to come and it feels right to let him know soon," she said.

"No matter what he says, or does, remember I'll be here to support you," Lorelai said. This makes Rory smile. "Thank you, Mom. I love you." They both hug for a moment until they realize there is still much left to do on Lorelai and Luke's wedding day.

They all go on their way to finish up everything that is left for the day. The big wedding in front of everyone and then the reception. Lorelai and Luke didn't mind it as they had already had the perfect little wedding to themselves. The rest was for everyone else. During the reception, Rory ends up catching the bouquet, and she swears her mother planned it. Tristan handsomely dressed in formal wear became determined to catch the garter. Jess wasn't too determined to catch it. Rory was really pleased to see Tristan so excited when he caught the garter. It was as if he won a prize. They both took pictures together.

"So I guess that means we're getting married next," he said in a whisper.

"Do you want to get married?" She asked.

"If it's with you, yes," he said.

"Wait, does this mean you proposed?" He asked, as he rushed to pull something out of his pocket. She noticed it was a ring box.

"You want to marry me?" She asked.

"I've got the ring. Of course, I want to marry you. I know it's sudden, but I've never been so sure in my life. Why are you crying?" Tristan said, concerned.

"I'm pregnant," Rory said, a bit louder than she expected. They began to hear a few whispers among the crown nearby.

"Wow… This is unexpected," he said as he is trying to process the information. He wasn't sure if he could be a good dad, but he was sure that Rory would be an amazing mother, and that made him want to try. Rory began to cry more from the lack of response from him. "Rory, I still want to marry you. It isn't just because of the baby, but because I couldn't forgive myself for letting you go again. If this baby is anything like you, I want to be a part of that."

"Really?" Rory said.

"Plus you could become a full-time novelist, as we raise the baby," He said as he could see it now. They would move in together. He would continue his newspaper job, while she kept writing books. They would find ways to take care of the baby in between that, while having time for themselves.

"I think we can do it," said Rory. That is when Tristan went down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?" She said "Yes." Her tears were gone and now her smile returned. They would figure it all out.

WINTER

"I can't believe you're getting married, and having a baby, with Tristan Dugray," said Paris over the phone.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Rory asked, still concerned.

"I'm never letting the past get between us again. I'm just still surprised. I wish I could see everyone's faces from our Chilton class when the wedding and birth announcements appear in the papers," said Paris.

"I think people will be shocked, but it doesn't matter to me. Tristan has helped me return to who I've always hoped to be," said Rory.

"Really?" Paris asked.

"Yeah, he's really supported my writing, and has given me hope for the future. I'm glad I found him again," Rory said.

"I'm glad. You needed someone to show you that you're meant for fantastic things. Tristan has changed for the better because of you," said Paris.

It was Rory's turn to say, "Really?"

"Every time he talks to me now, which he used to never talk to me on the regular, is all about you Rory, finally getting a chance to marry you, and the baby," Paris said, "You made him sappy, as well as happy."

Rory couldn't help but laugh. "Is everything going well with the wedding planning?" Paris asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised how much my mom and grandma are getting along planning it, and they are taking our suggestions," said Rory. "I know it's a rush to get married, but it feels right, and we can't wait too long with the baby." Paris was happy that things were working out with Rory, and even with Tristan, it was about time. A bit later, the wedding announcement was being circulated, and it eventually got picked up by Logan and his father. The newspaper with the announcement was thrown onto the table.

“Good news! Rory Gilmore has found her happy ending," Mr. Huntzberger announced. Logan looked up from his laptop to see what his father was looking at. He saw Rory Gilmore smiling beside some guy that was named Tristan Dugray. He wondered why that name sounded familiar.

"The Gilmores must be pleased with the upcoming union with the Dugray boy. Even if he's not part of society like his family. It seems like a perfect match for Gilmore," said Logan's father.

"Why are you telling me this?" Logan asked.

"So you will stop dragging your feet about your upcoming marriage," Mr. Huntzberger said, "She's moved on."

"I figured she would. It sounds like you haven't moved on," said Logan.

"She wasn't good for you," said Mr. Huntzberger.

"As you continue to tell me. I've let her go," said Logan.

"You have?" Mr. Huntzberger asked, surprised.

"Yes, but it still doesn't stop the fact that I'm unhappy about the way my life is going," said Logan.

"It's all about making it work for you," said Mr. Huntzberger.

"Maybe you're right," said Logan.

"I am right. You'll see it," said Mr. Huntzberger, as he walks out. Logan goes back to looking at the photo with the couple dressed in 40s formal wear and decides to read the announcement. He skipped the first part with the names as he already knew. His eyes drew to the wedding date and it seemed soon. It only slightly bothered him that Rory had not only quickly said yes to this Dugray, but that she was willing to marry so quickly. His first thought was maybe she was pregnant. Even that didn't seem to be something that would lead Rory to quickly get married. He moved onto reading the rest of the announcement:

"Rory, as many call her, and Tristan (our entertainment editor) met years ago during their private school days at Chilton, but it took years for them to reunite. As he left early on during his time at Chilton to military school in North Carolina, and didn't see each other again until a recent school reunion. Even though they didn't speak at the reunion, Rory was drawn to find Tristan after that. She jokes that she finally was able to use her journalism skills to good use to find Tristan, after many recent hardships, she finally found Tristan. He mentioned that their first time together exceeded all his fantasies, and felt like he was gifted with a second chance. He had been waiting forever for her, and she finally caught up. That is why it doesn't feel strange for them to quickly get engaged and get married. Rory adds that Tristan made her realize her value and supported her writing pursuits. She led him to become a better man. While they are pregnant with their first child," Logan paused reading. He knew it, but surprised as Rory was always careful, and he knew her mother's story. Something made him want to continue reading further. "They want people to know that love is what is bringing them together for marriage. The baby is a wonderful bonus, which is expected to arrive in the Summer, which makes Tristan laugh. It seems to be an inside joke between them, as they smile at each other, and that's all that can be said as this article is running out of space."

This leads to Logan to think about when the baby might have been conceived. It had to be after his last moment with Rory. He couldn't believe that she could quickly move on like that. It didn't make sense. Suddenly his hand seemed to slip and call Rory on his phone. He hadn't removed her from his list. He said her name. Then he heard an unfamiliar male voice answer the phone.

"Leave her alone, Logan. I've already had to deal with Bag Boy calling. She doesn't need you badgering her too," said the voice on the line.

"How do you know who I am? Who's Bag Boy?" Logan asked.

"She removed you from her phone, but I've saved the number just in case. Bag Boy is her first ex-boyfriend Dean. Apparently he as stupid as you are," said Tristan getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Why are you answering Rory's phone?" Logan asked.

"She didn't want to talk to you. So she let me handle it," Tristan responded. "I seem to be doing alright from what her face tells me."

"So you must be Tristan," said Logan.

"So you've read the newspaper," said Tristan. "The phone calls have been insane, especially from our Chilton class. They just can't believe it."

"Neither can I," said Logan.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tristan asked.

"I wanted to hear from Rory directly," said Logan.

"I know it's hard, but you need to move on," said Tristan. He wanted to say more, but Rory took the phone from his hand.

"Tristan is right. You need to move on," said Rory. This made Tristan look proud and Logan resign. Rory had moved on, but he still wanted to hear more.

"What makes Tristan so special?" Logan demanded.

"Did you even read the announcement?" Rory asked, while Tristan cheered in the background.

"Yes, but I still don't believe it," Logan said.

"If that can't convince you, I don't know what can. Tristan has been 100% times better that you were, and that's saying something with some of his past history. I don't care what you or others say. He is the one I want and he wants me," Rory said. He still had a little bit more to say.

"Are you sure this isn't the pregnancy talking? Are you doing this to get back at me?" Logan demanded.

"That's low even for you," said Rory. She wasn't going to cry over him anymore. He didn't deserve her or her tears.

"What am I supposed to know when you turned me down after everything? Then you kept wanting more this past year," said Logan.

"I didn't want you. I wanted the memory of you. That's not good enough for me, it never was and never will be," said Rory. "I wish you hadn't called."

"I'll leave you alone," said Logan.

"You promise?" Tristan shouted in the background.

"Answer his question," said Rory.

"Yes, I hope you two have a happy life," Logan said, and then hung up.

Rory was relieved, the past was finally behind her, well the past she wanted behind her. Tristan was celebrating and she smiled, he was the past that she wanted to follow into her future.

"You look like if today was our wedding day," Rory said.

"I wish we could get married today," he said.

"It's only a few weeks away!" Rory said.

"Let's celebrate like it's our wedding night," he said, while picking her up bridal style and taking her to their room. She laughed until he kissed her.

The morning of Rory and Tristan's wedding, Lorelai notices that Rory is upset. "Are you getting cold feet? Or is it pregnancy hormones?"

"Why would you think I was getting cold feet? Tristan has been amazing. It's me that I'm worried about. What if I'm not good enough?" Rory asked.

"You will always be good enough," Lorelai said.

"You're my mom, you have to say that. I just really want to talk to Tristan," said Rory, "I know he will make me feel better."

"The rules don't say that you can't have a phone call," said Lorelai.

"There are no wedding rules, Mom," said Rory.

"Exactly!" Lorelai said with a smile. They were both dressed up and ready for the wedding to begin. Many wouldn't even really notice Rory's baby bump with the wedding dress unless they knew. Rory is handed her phone by Lorelai as she directs Paris to let others know that the wedding will be a bit delayed. Paris is slightly worried, but nods and heads towards bringing the news. The groom's area Tristan couldn't believe he was marrying his Mary. He couldn't believe how far he had come. He wished his grandfather and Rory's grandfather were here to see it. His phone rang and his hand goes through his hair as Tristan noticed that Rory was calling. He was ready to head out to the wedding area. He answers the phone as he directs his best man, who he has known since military school to head outside.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Tristan said, trying not to hold his breath.

"Am I good enough?" Rory asks.

"Why would you ask that? You know that I believe in you. You are everything I didn't even know I wanted. We're about to get married. Are you worried about getting married to me?" He rambled quickly.

"I want to marry you. I'm worried that I'm not good enough," said Rory.

"Why would you think that?" Tristan asked.

"My book has been getting rejected by so many agents. Maybe everyone has been wrong all along. Maybe it won't get published," Rory said.

"You know Jess could help get it published, even I could help you self-publish, but I know that isn't what you want. Sometimes publication takes time. I've heard about it from other authors who traditionally publish. It will happen. I'm sure of it. For now, focus on what writing you can do as you wait," said Tristan, "But can it wait until after we get married. I want to get married to you today." He ended with a smile.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I know so. For some reason, I also trust Jess," he said.

She laughed. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Dugray."

"That sounds like the wedding is on," Tristan added.

"I'm coming to you right now," she said, and she hung up the phone. He rushed out to start the show. He was waiting for her, dressed in 40s formal style including the fedora hat, as Paris walked in a blue dress as Rory's maid of honor. Lorelai standing next to Rory before she makes her entrance, "You're beautiful. Bible Boy is very lucky. I hope he knows that."

"I think he does," said Rory. They hug. "Let's get this party started."

As Rory entered with her mom, Tristan was blown away by Rory, who was dressed in a matching 40s inspired v neck tea length wedding dress.

He accidentally said really loud, "I'm so lucky," which made everyone laugh, the most by his bride and his soon-to-be mother-in-law. By the time, it was the near of the reception and most of the traditions were complete, everyone watched as Rory and Tristan danced the night away, with Lane's band playing live as a wedding gift, and dancing right beside them were Lorelai and Luke, as Emily took charge of the event. She knew that Richard would be happy and proud of Rory, just as Janlon would of Tristan. The Dugray family went to the wedding, but didn't really interact with the bride and groom. Tristan was grateful for that. Once people left, Tristan picked up Rory and took her to their room that they reserved within Lorelai's Dragonfly Inn.

SPRING

Tristan was working in his office going through edits of entertainment articles that were set to print for Sunday's paper. Some of the articles were printed with notations and others were being digitally notated on his desktop computer. He also had a work laptop, but that was something he used when necessary and mostly away from his desk. The invention of saving things on the "cloud" was really beneficial for him, as he didn't worry about not having access to his documents no matter where he was. Unless they were printed out. That's where he had to be organized. Rory helped with that. She made sure he had his briefcase with him to take to work to hold any physical documents. She had picked out an organization system for his office supplies and papers for his office. His office had been a mess before Rory came back into his life. He was so focused on his work that he forgot completely about lunch, but by noon, Rory came by and told everyone to not let Tristan know, as she wanted to surprise him. By this point, Rory was noticeably pregnant and she wore fashionable maternity clothes as much as she and Tristan could afford. As she approached his office, she could see how much Tristan was working. It still surprised her to see how much Tristan has changed since their time in Chilton, but there was some part of her that knew he always wanted to do well, but his circumstances and the people he had surrounded himself had led him astray. She was standing at the doorway for a little bit watching him work, and went beside him to announce her presence. Her light kiss on his cheek shook him, and then he smiled once he realized his wife was there.

"What have I done to receive such a nice surprise?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you," she said, as she broke into a smile.

"Is that so?" Tristan asked. She nodded.

"How about we go on an adventure?" Rory asked.

"You want me to leave work? Who are you and what have you done with my wife, Rory Gilmore-Dugray?" He asked jokingly.

"She's right here. As much as I love that you're focusing on work. I miss you, and so does the baby," said Rory, as she rubbed her belly.

"As much as I want to, you know I need to work," said Tristan.

"All you need to do is edit. You can do that anywhere," she said.

"Is that right? Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"How about New York City for the weekend? Let's go now," she pleaded.

"You know we can't afford that right now," he said. It pained him to see Rory disappointed about not getting something she wants. He wanted to give her the world. It was hard to do so when they were saving money for the baby, and its future, while also not dipping into the money left behind by their grandfathers, for the same reason. Most of all, they were proud to be as independent as possible. He looked towards his desk with all the edits he had, along with photos of him with Rory, as well as her family, and a photo with his best friend Daniel from military school. They were dressed in military uniforms as it was a school requirement. He had not seen Daniel in a while as he actually went into the military, but he got letters from time to time. The photos helped remind him what he has gone through and what he has. Maybe just this once he could join Rory's desire for adventure.

"Even though we can't go to New York City, I could take my work with me somewhere else," he pondered out loud, as Rory listened.

"Where are you thinking?" Rory asks, a bit more hopeful.

"How about your hometown of Stars Hollow?" He asked.

"We can start now for the weekend?" She asked.

He starts picking up the things he needs. "Yeah, you're right. I can do a lot of this from anywhere, thanks to technology and the internet," he said.

"Yes!" Rory said excitedly. She began to help him collect what he needed.

"Should we call Mom?" He asked. She smiled so bright.

"I still can't believe you call her Mom now," Rory said.

"Well, she is a better mom than my own, and she is my mother-in-law," said Tristan. This makes Rory give Tristan a quick hug.

"Let's surprise her!" Rory said.

"But what if she is busy?" Tristan said.

"She always finds time to spend with me. Plus if she is busy, we can enjoy the town ourselves," Rory said.

"You've got an answer for everything," He added. Then they went on their way out of the newspaper building and to Tristan's car, and beside it was Rory's car, where she pulled out their suitcases already packed.

"You did plan this ahead of time. Do you think it's okay to leave your car here?" Tristan said.

"Do you want to take both cars?" Rory asked.

"No, but we could drop off your car at our place. It shouldn't take much time," Tristan said. She looked like she was pondering his idea.

"I guess we could do that. Just don't change your mind," said Rory.

"My Mary is making me a rebel today. I'm not pulling out now," said Tristan.

She laughs. They take separate cars, and leave one behind in Hartford, before heading out to Stars Hollow. Once they arrive into town, everything is being set up for a spring festival.

"Why is it that every time I come to your hometown, they are having a party?" Tristan asks. Rory smiles with a slight shrug.

"They always enjoy finding reasons to have a party," said Rory.

"Sometimes I wish I grew up in your hometown," said Tristan.

"Well, you're married to me, so you're officially an honorary resident of Stars Hollow," she said proudly.

"How does that work exactly?" He asks jokingly.

"Well, I'll always be a resident of Stars Hollow even if I don't live here," said Rory. She had a bright look as she watched her hometown set up for the festival.

"I'm glad we decided on heading to your hometown for the weekend. Not that we'll be doing much partying since I still have some work to do," said Tristan.

"That pesky work. What have you done with my husband, Tristan Dugray?" Rory asked jokingly. He continued to smile.

"His wife made him grow up," he said, continuing the joking mood.

"Grow up? Oh, no. We need you to have some fun this weekend," Rory responded with a mock shock, but she really did mean what she said.

"Who is this "we" you speak of?" Tristan asked.

"The baby, me, and our parents in Stars Hollow," Rory said.

"Does this also mean that you will stress out a bit less about your book being published and writing?" Tristan asked.

"How can I when I haven't been getting much good news?" Rory responded.

"Wait, did your phone vibrate?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on the road?" Rory asked.

"It's a small town how many accidents can occur," Tristan responds.

"Clearly you've forgotten some of my stories I've told you about Stars Hollow," she said. He shook his head to disagree.

"No, I remember everything you tell me. Let's not get off topic. I noticed you were looking at your phone, when I quickly glanced at your direction," he said, trying to carefully work out his response to her. She smiled with a look that said "sure."

"I received a notification that I received an email," Rory said.

"From who?" He asked.

"My agent. I've been waiting to hear back from her about my book being published by one of the publishing companies that are interested," she said.

"Do you think it's good news?" He asked.

"I have no idea," Rory responded.

"How about we wait until we see Mom for you to open it?" Tristan suggested.

It's like he knew exactly what would be best. They would make her feel better no matter what the email was about, and if it was good news, they could celebrate together. She couldn't wait to see her mom as they arrived at the Dragonfly Inn. Surprisingly no one was at the front desk when they arrived, but Lorelai quickly rushed to assist who she suspected were guests until she realized who they were. Rory and Tristan rush to hug Lorelai at the same time.

"Oh, what a wonderful surprise you've given Mommy," said Lorelai. "What made you two decide to come this weekend?"

"Your rebel daughter made me a rebel this weekend, Mom," said Tristan.

Lorelai laughed, and said, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Aw, I'm hurt," he said jokingly.

"Mom, he said he needed to work this weekend, and didn't have much time for fun. That I made him grow up," Rory said.

Lorelai acted shocked, and said, "No!"

"Way to tattle to Mom, Rory," said Tristan.

"But it's true," Rory quickly replied.

"Fine, but you've got that email that you need to open," he said with a smirk.

"What email?" Lorelai asked with curiosity.

"You got me back, Tristan," Rory said.

"What's this email, Bible Boy?" Lorelai asked.

"Your daughter has an email from her literary agent that she hasn't opened," he responded proudly. He felt confident that it was good news.

Lorelai clapped her hands excitedly. "Open it, Rory, open it!" She gets Tristan to continue the chat with her. Luke walks into the door.

"What does Rory need to open?" Luke asks puzzled.

"Did you take a break from work?" Lorelai asked.

"Caesar has the diner covered, and I wanted to see my wife," said Luke.

"That sounds familiar," said Tristan. Rory laughs.

Lorelai decides to answer Luke's question, "Rory's got an email from her literary agent about her book based on our lives. It might be good news."

"Are you sure you're okay with the book, Mom?" Rory asked nervously.

"I'm better about it now. I want your work to be published," Lorelai said.

Mother and daughter have a moment until Luke breaks it.

"So you're going to open it now?" Luke asks. They all look at him. "What? You all really want to know, and so do I." Rory nods and decides to open her smart phone to access the email app to see the email. After a minute or two of her reading it, everyone else was waiting as patiently as they could.

"So what is it, Rory?" Lorelai asks.

"What Mom said," Tristan added.

Rory looked up at three very important faces and smiled.

"It's good news?!" Lorelai responded. Rory nods. The iconic Gilmore Girls started to celebrate by dancing. Then everyone gave Rory a hug.

"My book is going to be published," she said. She couldn't believe it. "It would be after the baby is born, but it's happening."

"It's time for a movie night!" Lorelai said.

"That's perfect!" Rory said as she walked with Lorelai out of the Inn.

"Who's going to be in charge of the inn?" Tristan asked.

"I'm sure Michel is here somewhere," Luke responds, "You do realize that they will be buying a lot of junk food for this movie night, right?"

"They wouldn't be the Gilmore Girls if they didn't," Tristan said.

"It's like you were meant to be part of this family," Luke said.

"Thanks, Dad," Tristan said, ending with a smile.

"That still feels weird, but it's growing on me," Luke said. They both walk out.

After the fun movie night, Tristan stayed up while everyone else in the Gilmore-Danes residence slept. He was really behind on getting his work done and sending out his feedback on certain articles before publication. He wasn't too worried about sending late night emails as he figured his co-workers wouldn't mind. They would get to their emails eventually, and they knew he had a baby on the way. As he finally wrapped up what he needed to finish for Sunday's paper, he returned to sleep next to his wife Rory, wrapping his arm around her belly to also be near the baby. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He savored every bit he could.

By Sunday, neither Rory or Tristan wanted to leave Stars Hollow, but they knew they needed to. Before they left, they decided to wander around the town and look at the shops.

"I got an idea for a young adult series yesterday," Rory said.

"Really? What is it about?" He asked.

"It would be based on our time at Chilton, but it would be written in the alternate universe where you hadn't left," Rory said.

"What would have happened if I had not left?" He asked. He really wanted to know. "Would I have kissed Juliet in front of her now ex-boyfriend?"

"You would have. It might have changed my mind about being with you instead of Dean," she responded.

"Damn, I wish I had known that. I wouldn't have been so reckless," he added.

"It ultimately worked out in the end. What do you think?" Rory said.

"Does my new fictional me get to be ruggedly handsome?" Tristan asked.

Rory laughed. "He couldn't be based on you if he wasn't."

They reached a store filled with baby items, and they walked in. The first thing that they noticed was the crib. They hadn't bought anything yet for the baby. They were waiting to see what they would get during the baby shower. A crib was something the baby needed soon. It looked safe and exactly what they needed and wanted. Even though they weren't close to their home, they bought it anyway. They would take it in their car back home. Before they did, Tristan asked if it could be delivered to the Gilmore-Danes residence as soon as possible, and gave an extra tip. The owner told them it would be delivered before they left Star Hollows that day. As they left they bumped into someone walking outside.

"Bag Boy, what's up?" Tristan asked.

"How is it going, Bible Boy?" Dean asked.

"There are only a very few select people that are allowed to call me that, and you're not one of them," Tristan responded.

"It's too bad, Bible Boy," Dean said, accenting the nickname.

"Can we all be civil right now?" Rory asked.

"My wife is right. I hope everything is going well," Tristan said.

"It's good," Dean responded, and then looked at Rory's growing belly.

Rory wrapped her arm around Tristan's. "We're doing well too. I can't wait for the baby to arrive," Rory said.

"We just bought the crib. Building it will be fun," Tristan said.

"You've got me to help you with the directions," Rory said.

"Oh, in that case, it will be done in no time," Tristan said. They both were smiling as if they were in their very own little world. Dean suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Well, I've got to go," Dean quickly said as he left.

"Bye, Bag Boy!" Tristan shouted. Rory swatted his arm. "Finally, he's gone. Where were we?" Rory moved forward and kissed him. It felt victorious.

SUMMER

"Lane, how did you do this with twins?" Rory complained over the phone.

"I still don't know," Lane responded. "How is it going?"

"I feel like a dwarf planet," Rory said.

"So like Pluto?" Lane responded.

"Don't insult Pluto. He's a planet," said Rory.

"I think scientists might disagree," Lane added.

"How would you know? You're a music junkie," said Rory.

"That is true. Besides being ready to pop, how is everything?" Lane asks.

"Everything is perfect. We have all that we need thanks to Mom's amazing baby shower bash and everything is settled and ready to go," said Rory.

"Are you moving things around?" Lane asked.

"Tell her to stop. She isn't listening to me about it," Tristan shouted in the background. The girls laughed.

"I can't help it. Everything needs to be ready," said Rory.

"What about Tristan? What about work?" Lane asked.

"Tristan has been fantastic. He should wear the super shirt I bought him already. His work has kept him a bit busy, but he's finding time to spend it with me and the baby. Publication seems to be on track as well as my writing," said Rory. Tristan is casually sitting on the sofa next to her.

"What super shirt?" Lane asked.

"The Super Dad shirt!" Tristan shouted. "I'll wear it when the baby is here!" He looks proud at Rory, and filled with excitement.

"Is he listening to our conversation?" Lane asked.

"Like always," Rory said laughing.

"What a spy," Lane said jokingly.

"I don't mind. At least I don't have to repeat much," Rory said. Then suddenly she felt something. "Oh, my…"

"What's wrong?" Lane and Tristan responded at the same time.

"I think my water broke," said Rory.

"What? I'm not ready!" Tristan shouted. As he started to rush to get all the things they needed to go to the hospital. "Should I change shirts now?!"

If Rory wasn't in such pain with contractions, she would be laughing. All he got as a response is a groan. Enough for him to stop and see that she was in pain. He began to rush faster. "CALL MOM!" She shouted. This caused Tristan to stop grabbing things and look for his cell phone. "Right! Call Mom! Where is my phone?" He asked. Rory pointed to the coffee table. "HERE!" She shouted when he wasn't noticing her gesture. He rushed to get the phone and call. When Lorelai answered, Tristan said, "Rory. Baby. Hospital. Bye." Then he called the taxi to come right away because he couldn't drive. Afterwards he helped Rory, who was wearing a black tea maternity dress, get into the taxi and took their bag with items they would need for the hospital. Tristan gave the male taxi driver money, and said "Get us to the hospital as fast as you can. You don't want our baby to arrive in your taxi." That is when Rory shouted in pain. The taxi went on its way.

After a while of Rory shouting at Tristan, he was getting scared. So much so that he felt like he needed to confess. "I need to confess something," he said.

"WHAT?" She shouted.

"I'm Chewbacca," he said.

"WHAT?" She repeated.

"Originally I was dressed as Han Solo, but we both seemed to be a bit tipsy. You shouted that you rather kiss a Wookiee. Just like Leia said. I responded like Han. I went to find someone cosplayed as Chewbacca and paid him money to wear his costume. I found you again and I removed the head. That's when you kissed me. Then we found a place to keep kissing and then we had sex. In the morning, you left while I was asleep. So when I woke up, I assumed it all was a dream. I didn't think it was you until you told me what happened during a Star Wars movie night. I didn't want to tell you," Tristan admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rory said upset.

"I was worried that you might think bad of me," he added.

"Why are you telling me now?" She asked.

"You're scaring me, and for some reason I feel the need to confess," said Tristan. He rushed his hand through his hair, and he tugged a bit on his black shirt. Eventually he put his hands on his black pants.

"Is there anything else that you want to confess?" She shouted.

"I only dated Summer because she reminded me of you. I never wanted to date Paris, but I only did it because of you. I lied during our time at Chilton saying I wasn't over Summer when I really liked you. I told my buddy Daniel about you every day of military school, and after to the point that he thought you might not be real. He was relieved to find out you were real when he saw our wedding announcement photo in the newspaper. I just didn't want to forget you," He continued quickly, Gilmore style, confessing what he could.

Rory looked over at him shocked and in pain. Tristan's phone began to ring.

"It's Mom!" Tristan said to Rory as he answered the phone.

"MOM!" Rory shouted.

"Spawn of Satan, how dare you leave me a phone call like that!" Lorelai shouted. Tristan panicked with concern that everyone was mad at him.

"Spawn of Satan? Why are you calling me that?" He asked.

"SPAWN OF SATAN!" Rory shouted.

"Don't shout that! The baby will hear it!" Tristan said.

"I can shout whatever I want! I'm having the baby!" Rory shouted.

"Never mind that, Tristan, tell me what's going on!" Lorelai demanded.

"We're having a baby, and we're going to the hospital," he said.

"I AM HAVING THE BABY!" Rory shouted. "Do you need to confess anything to my mom since you're on a roll?"

"What is my baby saying?" Lorelai asked.

"I've been confessing to Rory that I'm Chewbacca," He said.

"You're what?! Thank God!" Lorelai said.

"You're relieved?" He asked.

"Yes, I thought she had a one-night stand with some random guy. At least she knew you. What were you doing in a Chewbacca costume?" Lorelai said.

"I originally was wearing a Han Solo cosplay. I was reporting on the event for the entertainment section of my newspaper. We were both a bit tipsy," said Tristan.

"Do not tell me anything more," Lorelai demanded.

"What happened?" Luke asked Lorelai as he was driving.

"Tristan was Chewbacca," Lorelai replied.

"What does that have to do with a one-night stand?" Luke asked. "Wait, is this about Rory? Why did you tell me?"

"Sorry, pay attention to the road!" Lorelai demanded.

"I am! Tell me where to go!" Luke demanded.

"Where do we need to go?" Lorelai asked Tristan over the phone.

"We're heading to the hospital near our place. I didn't realize how far it was," Tristan said. "Are you two on your way?"

"Yes, we'll be there soon. Tell Rory," said Lorelai.

"MOMMY!" Rory shouted.

"MOMMY IS COMING!" Lorelai shouted.

"MOMMY IS COMING!" Tristan shouted.

"I heard you," Rory said. "You don't need to shout at me."

"Everyone keeps shouting," Tristan said.

"Yes, I'm trying to drive," said the taxi driver. The driver was relieved to finally drop off his passengers at the hospital after a 30 minute drive. Rory was quickly taken to the available delivery room within the maternity wing of the hospital. Tristan was given the choice to stay with Rory or wait outside. As panicked as he was, he didn't want to wait in the waiting room. So he went with Rory. He was amazed by the process as the labor began. Although he didn't like when Rory threw ice chips, which he thought wasn't a good idea by the nurse.

By the time, Lorelai and Luke arrived, a nurse was waiting for them. The nurse said, "Yes, your daughter arrived and she should be having the baby right now. Your son-in-law, who is wearing the "Team Ben Solo" shirt, seemed really nervous, but he should be fine. He hasn't fainted yet," the nurse said, ending with a light laugh.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine. Can I see them?"

"I know they both want you there, but we can't have too many people in the delivery room," the nurse said as she looked between the couple.

Lorelai looked at Luke as if he could help.

"I can stay here in the waiting room. Would that help?" He suggested.

"That could. So are you willing to go?" The nurse asked Lorelai.

"Yes, I need to see my baby. She needs me," said Lorelai.

Luke was left behind to update anyone that arrives later for the birth. Lorelai arrived as the baby was coming out. Rory was dressed in the hospital gown when she shouted, "Mommy!"

"MOM!" Tristan shouted, as his hand was being squeezed by Rory's.

"Baby! Mommy is here! It's time to push!" Lorelai said.

"That's right," said the female doctor.

"Is there a chance that my hand could break?" Tristan asked.

"You'll be fine, Bible Boy," Lorelai said. He looked at her and then at the doctor. That was when the doctor added, "She might be right about that. We'll still check later to make sure." Afterwards the doctor directed Tristan and Lorelai to coach Rory to push. As they said "push," Rory pushed. Eventually the rest of the baby finally emerged from the womb, and outside of Rory.

"How wonderful. You have a baby girl. Congratulations," the doctor said.

The nurses took the baby to clean and check to see that everything was all right. The doctor went on their way.

"Tristan, make sure they put a band on her right away. We don't want to lose her. Keep a good watch," Rory asked.

He nodded, and was already determined to fulfill his first father duties.

"We need a name before we create the tag," said one of the nurses.

"What should we name her?" Tristan asked. As the nurse brought the baby wrapped in a blanket for Rory to hold. They all look at the baby.

"Carolina," said Rory.

"Like North Carolina, where I went to military school?" Tristan asked puzzled.

"Yes, the school made you who you are today. We wouldn't be here today without your experiences there," Rory said. Tristan was surprised by her answer, and honored that she chose the name. It seemed to be a perfect fit as he looked at her face. "I know you might have wanted me to name her after you, Mom."

"I completely understand. What about her middle name?" Lorelai said.

"Paris," said Rory. "Is that okay?" She asked looking at Tristan.

"It is," he said with a smile.

"She is one of my best friends and she went to school with us," Rory explained. He nodded and said, "It's perfect. Plus both names are places. She's going to be thrilled. I guess we should make her godmother too."

"Yes, that would be perfect. Doyle could be godfather. Unless you would prefer Daniel to be?" Rory said.

"Daniel is in the military, but I don't think he could handle Paris. I think he will understand not receiving the honor," he said.

As they were enjoying naming and viewing the baby, the nurses went to get a name tag to place on the baby. The door burst open and Paris walked in, dressed as if she came straight from work.

The doctor still around asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard my best friend and my former crush were having their baby," said Paris, "I needed to come and see them."

"How did you get in here?" The doctor asks.

"I'm a doctor. They let me walk in," said Paris.

Tristan tried to hide his smile with his hand. Rory and Lorelai smiled.

"Paris, come see Carolina Paris Gilmore-Dugray," said Rory.

"You named her after me! See I'm her best friend," said Paris.

"Yes, I'm glad that you're happy about that," said Rory.

"It's the best honor I've ever received. She will be amazing," said Paris.

"I'm glad you think so. I think so too," said Tristan.

"This is so sweet, but I want to go quickly to find Luke and give him all the information. We'll see you all soon," Lorelai said. Then she walked out of the room.

"So there's one more thing we need to tell you, Paris," said Rory.

"What is that?" Paris asked.

"Rory and I want you to be Carolina's godmother," said Tristan.

"YES! I will accept!" Paris shouted. The doctor told her to quiet down as she left to her other patients.

"Would you mind if Doyle is her godfather?" Rory asked.

"I don't mind. He would be honored," Paris said, "I'll call him right now. He's taking care of the kids right now." She goes on her way to call.

Now the room has only three. "I can't believe we're parents," Rory said.

"You're going to be amazing. I hope I will be," Tristan said.

"You will. She already has herself wrapped around your finger," Rory said. He looked down and noticed that Carolina's little hand was wrapped around his finger. He felt such joy, and started to cry.

"Look who's crying now, Dugray," said Rory, ending with a smile.

That made him laugh, and she joined along.

"Now what's left is my book babies get born," said Rory.

"Oh, that's going to be much easier," said Tristan.

"You can say that again," said Rory.

He couldn't believe that the day he saw Rory, as he entered into a Chilton classroom, would be the day that would change his life. He knew then, as he believed Rory felt as well, that they would do all they could to help Carolina have a chance to go to Chilton and any Ivy school she wanted to go. He hoped it was Yale, and not Harvard. His school was nothing without Rory. Now they had a new chapter, parenthood.


	2. Epilogue: Carolina’s First Year at Chilton

FALL

Eventually Rory and Tristan found a small home to live in Hartford, with a little help from Emily Gilmore. This gave them space for Carolina to have a nice room of her own, as well as Rory to have a writing room, which could be seen as a library with how much books lined the walls, including her Gilmore Girls debut novel and her young adult series, Chiltonites. Rory was sitting in her room with what she had worn that day, that was close to what would be Sunday best, while being casual, a purple blouse and black pants. Rory's agent was sending emails asking when she would be sending more books. She was trying her best to ignore any email notifications popping up on her phone as she looked at her laptop computer screen. With her other stories the words flowed out of her as if they had been waiting for her to write them down her entire life. Now every possibility was open to her, and that was daunting. She had luck with her novels so far, but she feared that her luck would run out if she picked the wrong story or genre. There was still a bit of residue left from some of her less than favorable journalism experiences.

That is the way Tristan found Rory on Sunday evening. Carolina had gone to bed early as she wanted a good night's rest before her first day at Chilton, something she got from her mother, he noticed. He was waiting on Rory for them to head to bed, dress in his sleepwear of a white v-neck undershirt and black comfy pants. After some time waiting, he went looking for her. He couldn't help but notice how frustrated she looked as she focused on whatever was on her computer screen.

"How is your writing going?" He asked, and then kissed Rory on the cheek.

"This is how it is going," she responded, and then gestured to the computer.

"Are you writing in white as not to see your work? Because I don't see anything," Tristan responded. She looked at him with annoyance.

"It's because it's blank," Rory said.

This seemed a good time for Tristan to sit down. So he grabbed the nearest chair and sat next to Rory. "What's got you blocked?" He asked.

"What if the books I've written are all that I've got?" She said.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Tristan asked.

"I can't think of any possible idea to write about," Rory said.

"Maybe once Carolina starts Chilton, you'll have the space to think of an idea," Tristan said. He never had any issue with writing a story, but when it comes to entertainment articles, inspiration is practically everywhere.

"Maybe, but I'm already behind on sending what I'm working on to my agent," Rory said. Nothing really has changed, she didn't like being behind on deadlines. The only time in her life that she began to slack off was the months before she wrote her debut novel. That was because things weren't working as she had hoped, and her grandfather's passing hit her harder than she ever could imagine.

"I'm sure she will understand," Tristan said.

"Her amount of emails says otherwise," Rory added.

"Bounce ideas off of me. Isn't it why I'm your husband?" Tristan said.

"More than that, but you are helpful," she said, ending with a smile. He nodded for her to start throwing out ideas. When she still couldn't give him any ideas, he quickly thought maybe she needed some direction.

"Are you interested in doing something new, like a different genre?" He asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. What if it flops?" she responded.

"Do you know that it would?" He asked, as she shrugged. "What about doing something similar to your previous books?"

"Like a family or teen drama?" Rory asked.

"You've done well with them so far," Tristan said.

"So I should create a next gen of sorts from my young adult series?" She asked. "Wouldn't that seem like I don't have much creativity?"

"No, you can always find a different way to approach it. Do people stop reading articles because they've heard it already before?" He said.

"Sometimes," Rory added. Tristan looked at her a bit frustrated and then realized what would work with her.

"You've got books that you enjoy reading, and you find other books similar to those to read. Why wouldn't others feel the same way?" He said.

"That's true. Maybe you're right. Hearing from Carolina's first day might give me a better idea of what I want to do," Rory said.

"What did you say?" He asked jokingly.

"You're right," she responded. He smiled. Rory really appreciated that her husband continued to want her to pursue her interests. She looked at his now grayish-blond hair and then looked down his body.

"Like what you see?" He asked as she noticed her gaze. "I'm like the older Han Solo now, but with a better life." He had a charm about him, and she had a bittersweet smile, as she thought about how much time they had spent lately.

"I miss you around," she said.

"You know I'm doing my best to not let work take over my life, but it's tough moving into the role of editor-in-chief. I almost miss my previous jobs for the paper," Tristan said. Rory moved closer to him to hold on his side, which led him to wrap his arm around her. They had busy lives, and she kind of missed the time when they had more time together as a couple, as well as a family.

"Any chance you can have time off during the holidays? Can the managing editors help give you a bit more time?" She asked.

"They can, but I don't want to give them too much," He said.

"Can you please try a bit?" She pleaded.

He noticed now how much she missed him, and he realized how much he had and continued to miss spending time with his girls. "You're right," he said.

"What did you say?" She said, cheering a bit up.

"You know what I said. We do need some more time for ourselves, as well as spend more time with Carolina, especially as she starts Chilton," He said.

"How do you think she'll do tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"She'll do fine. She's our daughter," Tristan said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He held her closer. "I think you're more worried that she is."

"Well, I felt like an outsider, but hopefully Carolina will fit in a bit better," she said. "We have prepared her for it."

"She even has her uniform out ready to go, as if it would be hard to decide what to wear with the limited Chilton choices," He said, almost rolling his eyes.

"That's way she can quickly get dressed in the morning," she responded.

"No surprises, Mary," Tristan said.

"I haven't heard you call me that in awhile," Rory said.

He acted shocked. "I didn't realize you missed it," he said.

"I think it's the whole Carolina going to Chilton thing," Rory said.

"Well, let me call you Mary all night long," he said. She laughed. As he noticed that he wasn't being taken seriously, he picked her up fireman style and started to take her back to their room.

"Tristan, what are you doing?" She said a bit surprised.

"I need to show you how much you mean to me," he said.

She would have thought it sweet, but he lightly dropped her onto the bed, and then advanced forward to her. "We need to change you out of those clothes," he added. She quickly responded, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Oh, Mary, Mary, Mary," he said, with lust in his eyes. "I still find you odd, you know that right?" Tristan looked towards her eyes as he straddled her in bed.

"Thank you," she responded with a smile. He responded with a matching one. They both remembered, even though it happened years ago. He wanted to forget his heavy load tonight and remember what he's got. That was when he began to kiss her igniting stored up passion. After some time kissing, they left behind their clothes as much as their worries about work and life. Being tired the next day would be worth it.

In the morning, the alarm had to go on longer to wake them up. They both wanted coffee to get through the day, but their smiles were not noticed by their daughter, who was rushing them towards getting her on her way to Chilton. Even though Rory worked from home, and had time to take Carolina, Tristan decided it would be best for him to take her as it would be on his way to and from work. In the rush to get to work, he said his goodbyes and good luck in the car as Carolina went on her way towards the school.

As she entered the school and went through the hallways, few began to glance her way. She threw back a bit of her long blond hair from the attention. Once she was sitting in class, she waited for roll call and directions. As her name was called, it started a few murmurs. Carolina figured it was students wanting to talk. A boy next to her turned, and asked quietly, "Are you related to Tristan Dugray and Rory Gilmore?" She nodded, and quietly responded, "They are my parents." His eyebrows raised, and turned to his friend behind him and began to whisper, until the teacher told him to focus on class as it had started. Carolina tried to focus on taking notes, as she sensed something change in the room. After class ended, the hallway became packed with others discussing among themselves something. Some of the boys in her class began to follow her with interest. They were pleasantly surprised when she returned their flirtation, and didn't go any further, as if presenting the game of hard to get. After each period, her group began to grow and change, as some had to head back to get to their next classes.

By lunch time, the group flocked around her as she sat down at what seemed to be an empty table. Girls seemed to glare at her direction. She didn't expect to make friends on the first day, but she did like the attention from the boys. After awhile her eyes began to wander around the room, and noticed a boy sitting by himself reading something that looked like a comic book. Something about her focused face made her realize that she had seen him earlier. He was one out of all the boys who had every class with her so far, but didn't seem to want to approach her. As soon as she wanted to stand up and go towards him, he closed his comic book and left.

"He's odd. No use speaking to him," said a boy who had been flirting with her, sitting in front of her, brewing with confidence.

"Why do you say that?" Carolina asked.

"All he seems to care about is science and comic books. Not very chatty," he responded. Another boy on her left added, "I think it's because something bad happened to him. He doesn't even talk to girls unless it's required."

"How do you know that?" Carolina asked.

"From what I've observed and heard," he responded.

"What have you heard?" She asked.

"You're starting to sound like a reporter," the boy next to her said.

"I'm just curious," she said. The boy in front of her looked a bit wild eyed. Someone was already jealous. The boys were growing frustrated that their new girl was getting distracted. One of them piped up, "What do you find so interesting?"

"I'm not sure," she said. Then the boys began trying to get her attention. Throughout the rest of the day, it seemed like they were tailing her as to not let her get a chance to speak to the boy they called "odd." She didn't see Jasper Bromley that way. There was something special about his "oddness." It jogged a memory about something her parents told her about their time at Chilton. Her mom didn't feel she quite fit in either, but she found a way to make her time here work for her. She couldn't understand why the boys seemed to welcome her. There was something off putting about them judging Jasper. She didn't want to bring it up, especially on her first day of Chilton. The day went easy enough getting an idea about how her classes would be, and what activities she could do to shine. All she could do is glance at the posters about the science club as they appeared throughout the hallways, which she now expected Jasper to participate in. By the end of the day, she was getting tired of all the attention, and she was ready to leave school, so she was relieved to hear the school bell ring and she rushed out, as boys tried to catch up to her.

As she exited the school, she noticed Jasper sitting on a bench with what looked like a handheld game console. Carolina finally thought she had a chance to chat with him, but he seemed to be distracted playing, until some boy shouted, "Hey Princess, your dad the King of Chilton is here!" This caused Jasper to put his game on pause to look at the boy who shouted and then towards her. She suddenly felt that he wasn't the only one staring. She turned to look forward at the cars waiting, and noticed that her dad was standing outside the car as if he was casually enjoying the sun. When Tristan noticed that he was getting attention, he began to do a royal wave, like he had seen in those princess film adaptations that his wife and daughter enjoyed. Carolina began to blush in embarrassment. She made one last glance at Jasper, who was still watching her, and she waved at him and rushed towards her dad. When she was near Tristan, she said, "Let's go, Dad." She grabbed the door to get inside and that moved him slightly enough to realize he needed to move. Tristan rushed to the driver's side and began to start the car. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why are they calling you King of Chilton?" Carolina asked.

He was struggling from being proud that his reputation lasted to being embarrassed that his daughter was asking. As much as Rory wanted to tell Carolina everything about their time in Chilton, they both agreed to wait to talk to her about his past. Carolina knew her father hadn't been perfect from what she gathered, but that didn't seem to matter too much until now. She was expecting an answer.

"Let's just say I did some things that I regret, but it seems like my reputation has held the test of time," Tristan said, picking his words as best as he could. He decided it was time for them to go, as he noticed people were still looking at them.

"So what, you were the popular guy, or the typical bad boy?" She demanded.

He focused on the road, and was thankful that he couldn't look at her. "Yes and yes," he finally said after a bit of time.

"So how were you different from Mom's exes, exactly?" She asked.

"Why does that matter? Most of them are idiots," he said.

"I'm trying to understand why I'm being called 'Princess,' Dad," she said.

"Be thankful you're not being called anything else," he said.

"What does that mean?" She said, frustrated and confused.

"Maybe this is something you can talk to your mom about," he said. Tristan felt relieved to realize a way out of his situation, pulling out the "Tell your mom" card.

"Why can't you tell me? We have time," Carolina said. He began to panic, and went to the first thing he could think of.

"Who were the boys that seemed to be walking out with you?" He asked.

"Oh, they were flirting with me all day," she said, seemingly distracted.

"Were you flirting back?" He asked. Tristan had to know. He wanted to research every single one. He wasn't going to allow his girl to fall into a trap from any boy, especially one related to any of his former Chilton friends, or exes.

"Yeah, but they're harmless. Although I would have preferred that they would give me some time to chat with Jasper," Carolina said. He noticed her voice changed, and then went quiet. He kept driving with the hope that he would get out of talking about his past, and prayed that traffic would be short. By the time that they arrived home, Rory rushed to see how they were, and was surprised to see their reactions. He rushed to her side as almost a life raft. Carolina dropped her bags onto the floor.

"How was everyone's day?" Rory asked.

"The paper is good," he replied.

"School was fine," Carolina replied.

"Why do I feel like something happened?" Rory asked.

"Dad isn't allowed to stand outside the car when he picks me up," Carolina said. Rory's head turned quickly from Carolina to Tristan, with the look that said, "What did you do?" He looked caught.

"I didn't do anything," he responded.

"Why did you wave like you were Prince William?" She said, still frustrated.

"Isn't he King now?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, that's right, he's KING," she said, accenting the last word.

"That was some years ago. I'm surprised you still think of him as a prince, Carolina," said Rory. "But what does that have anything to do with Chilton?" Then it dawned on her, and Carolina noticed her mom's response.

"Oh, I'm just part of some royal line, apparently," she said.

"They are still calling him King of Chilton?" Rory asked, surprised.

"Dad had his own town crier to announce his presence," Carolina said.

Rory was beginning to laugh as she noticed how uncomfortable Tristan was.

"How did that happen?" Rory asked. He didn't respond.

"I'm assuming it had something to do with telling one of the boys today that you two were my parents," Carolina said.

"You didn't tell me that in the car," he said.

"The boy knew our names?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, he looked impressed afterwards. If only Jasper did," Carolina said.

"Who's Jasper? The friendly ghost?" She asked, and ended with a smile.

Carolina still looked frustrated. "You mean Casper. This boy is Jasper."

"I think your mom was trying to be funny," Tristan said, trying to defend.

"Sure, just make fun of the boy I like," Carolina said.

"You like him?" Rory and Tristan said at the same time with different reactions. Rory found it sweet, while Tristan was surprised. He began trying to figure out how to get Carolina to admit to Jasper's last name, for reasons.

"Um, maybe. I didn't get a chance to chat with him," Carolina admitted.

"Why is that?" Rory asked.

"Apparently our daughter has a group of boys following her," Tristan said.

"You're not going to research them," Rory said, with authority.

"I need to know who they are, and who they are related to," he said.

"No, you don't, Dad," Carolina said, annoyed.

"Why are you two ganging up on me? I just need to make sure. Rory, you know who I used to hang out with. You have to understand," he pleaded.

"It might be best to let your dad know who you're hanging out with," said Rory.

"Now you're siding with Dad? Who are you two afraid of?" Carolina said. "What did Dad do at Chilton? Why are you covering for him, Mom?"

"Covering? I'm not doing that. We just don't want you to think badly of your father," Rory said. She suddenly understood how her mother felt with her father, Christopher, but this situation was different, Tristan changed in ways that her father never did. Plus she and Tristan stayed together more than because of Carolina, who was more daddy's girl than they could ever imagine.

"What did you do, Dad?" Carolina demanded.

"I did different things, but there was one big thing that I did. My former friends Duncan, Bowman, and I tried to break into Bowman's dad's safe when the silent alarm kicked in," He responded, "That's why I was sent to military school." He looked embarrassed and ashamed to tell his daughter.

"Not only was your father reckless, he left during our group presentation," Rory threw out to their daughter, but looked at Tristan.

"You will never let that go," Tristan said.

"We could have failed that assignment. Instead of kissing you, I ended up kissing Paris for the first time in front of my former boyfriend," said Rory.

"The first time?" Tristan asked, surprised.

"Paris wanted to do something crazy during spring break when we were in college. So she kissed me at a dance party," Rory responded, rolling her eyes.

Tristan walks towards Rory. He said, "I don't know why, but that turns me on."

"Alert! Daughter is still in the room!" Carolina said.

Rory and Tristan turn to their daughter smiling. Carolina adds, "That still doesn't fully explain the King of Chilton thing. So it's just that you were the popular bad boy at school? What made you special?"

Rory was trying to hold her laugh by covering her face because Tristan physically looked uncomfortable. Carolina was growing frustrated by the silence, which Rory noticed, and that's what led to Rory speaking up. "He dated and kissed a lot of girls at Chilton. He was really disappointed to not kiss me again when he left," Rory said. Tristan looked slightly annoyed by Rory's proud response.

"So you two never dated at Chilton?" Carolina said.

"Your father tried, but never succeeded," Rory said with confidence.

"Eventually I did," Tristan said.

"That was on my part," Rory said.

"Chewbacca says differently," Tristan said.

"What does a Star Wars character have anything to do with you two?" Carolina said, looking confused.

"Your father dressed up as Chewbacca before you were born," Rory said.

"I was originally dressed up as Han Solo. I changed into the Chewbacca cosplay with some help," He said trying to make sure the story was correct.

"I have no idea what this is all about. So we're going to move on," Carolina said. Tristan looked relieved. "All I will end with is, I'm not sharing a list of the boys I've interacted with so dad will investigate them."

"I'll find out eventually. Rory, we got that parents' night coming up, right?" Tristan asked, as he turned from Carolina to Rory.

"I can't believe you're excited to go to that," Rory said, as she shook her head.

"I'm proud of Carolina, aren't you?" Tristan responded.

"Yes, and that's good, but you also want to go for other reasons," Rory said.

"I have no idea which reasons you're referring to," Tristan said with a smile.

Rory gives a look like "Sure." Carolina, tired of her parents' flirting, begins to go her way upstairs towards her room. She shouts, "I'm going to see if I can find Jasper online in my room." Tristan looks excited and says, "Good idea!"

"You're not looking him up," Rory demands.

"You really aren't curious?" Tristan asked, suspicious.

Rory looked to see that their daughter was gone, and said, "Fine, but you're looking. I'm just a silent observer." This leads to Tristan looking like he won, with his fist in the air, and then he rushed to his computer, and Rory rushed right after him.

After a few weeks, Chilton's parents' night came. Rory was making sure she had everything as she and Tristan left their house. "We'll be back as soon as we can," said Rory. From the second floor came a reply, "Okay!"

"Don't do any parties while we're gone!" Tristan shouted.

Carolina rushed out of her room, but stayed at the top of the steps. "I won't. I will be watching a movie virtually with grandma," she said.

"You know she will fall asleep half way through, right? She doesn't have the same endurance as she once had. Just don't tell her that," said Rory.

"I know, but it's fun to watch movies virtually as we can't watch many in person. I'm going to see if Jasper can join the watch party," said Carolina.

"You're talking to him now?" Tristan asked.

"A bit online. It's not much, but hopefully we'll talk more online and especially in person when the boys stop blocking me from talking to Jasper," Carolina said.

"Do you think he will be interested in joining a virtual watch party with you and your grandma?" Rory asked, a bit surprised.

"We won't know unless I ask," Carolina said, with confidence. "On another note, I've got everything ready for my Halloween costume."

"Are we going to Stars Hollow for Halloween this year?" Rory asked.

"I want to go to a Chilton Halloween party as Supergirl," Carolina said.

Tristan and Rory were a bit disappointed, but they knew their girl was growing up. Seeing them disappointed, Carolina said, "We can go to Stars Hollow during Thanksgiving and Christmas. I'll let Grandma know tonight."

This seemed to cheer up Tristan and Rory, and when Tristan realized what costume his daughter was going to wear, there was something he needed to know. "Can I still wear my matching Super Dad costume for the trick-or-treaters?" Tristan asked. Carolina replied, "Sure, Dad, but I know you want to do that to get a picture with me." Tristan looked like "You've got me."

"How are you going to pull it off?" Rory asked.

"It's simple really. I've got the Supergirl shirt, underneath a long white shirt that is open in the middle to reveal the House of El shield, and I have blue pants with a golden belt and red boots. I'll be wearing fake black rim glasses," Carolina said.

"You aren't wearing a skirt?" Tristan said, looking pleased.

"Yeah, one of Supergirl's super suits is a pantsuit," Carolina said.

"I’ll look like her dad is if he lived on Earth. You know, professional looking, but underneath the long white shirt is the iconic Super Dad shirt," He said.

Rory and Carolina smiled as they looked to Tristan pleased with himself. Then Rory realized they were running out of time. "Well, enjoy your night, Carolina. Don't stay up too much even if it is a Friday night," Rory said.

"Rory, let's go," Tristan said.

They waved to Carolina, and she waved back, and then went on their way into their car and towards Chilton. In the car ride over, Tristan couldn't resist asking. "You know we forgot to ask you, Rory. What are you going to wear for Halloween?" Tristan asked, as he kept his eyes on the road. She looked over at him with a smile. "Maybe I should use my Chilton uniform for a costume, like I did in college. I wonder if it still fits me," Rory said. It was slightly a tease for him, as she knew there was some part of him that wouldn't mind that kind of role play.

"As much as I would enjoy it, wouldn't that give Carolina a bit of a Freaky Friday situation for Halloween?" Tristan asked.

"That's why it's perfect," she said, ending with a wicked smile.

"Do you really plan on doing that?" Tristan said.

"I'll even give you a treat at night," Rory said.

"Now I want it to be Halloween!" Tristan said.

"Here I thought you were excited for parents' night," Rory said.

"I care about Carolina," he said defensively.

"I believe you, but I still think you also want to show off," she said.

"You mean show how proud I am about my daughter and wife," he responded.

"You are very lucky," she added.

"I remember that every day," he said.

They finally reached the school, parked the car, and walked towards the entrance. Rory was checking to make sure she looked alright, and then looked towards Tristan. He looked confident as he strolled in, her arm tucked around his. They were at different points in their lives when they walked into this building the last time for their class reunion, which he surprisingly crashed as he never graduated here. Whereas Tristan wanted to be proud of his girls' accomplishments tonight, Rory was worried about making sure the night went well for Carolina. Their daughter already had enough to deal with as their reputations followed her at Chilton.

"Everything will be fine," said Tristan, as if he knew she was worrying.

"You shouldn't have said that," Rory said.

"What do you think will happen?" Tristan asked.

"Let's not think about that," Rory said. As they began going through different classrooms to meet with Carolina's teachers. They all gave praises about their daughter, and seemed to credit Carolina's work ethic to Rory, as some knew her and others read about her achievements at the school. Tristan didn't seem to mind. He had hoped Carolina would be a bit more like Rory than him. He was only slightly concerned about the small comments about making sure Carolina didn't get distracted, and stayed on track. Tristan felt that those were aimed more towards his past without making it seem to be. Eventually they went to where all the parents were gathered in the school's cafeteria. Parents were chatting and snacking on appetizers that were being offered. There weren't as many that they recognized, as their class didn't all have kids right away or at the same time. They said hello to those they did and asked about their kids. They almost bump into someone.

"Headmaster Charleston, you're still here?" Tristan said, with surprise.

Rory elbowed him, and the headmaster laughed. "I think you're referring to my father. Just like my father, I became headmaster," the second Headmaster Charleston, who did look like their former headmaster years ago.

"Sorry for my husband Tristan Dugray. I'm Rory Gilmore-Dugray. How is your father doing?" Rory asked. The headmaster looked a bit surprised.

"Those names ring a bell," Headmaster Charleston said, ending with a chuckle. Suddenly both Tristan and Rory felt like they went back in time. "My father isn't what he once was, but he's still holding on. He used to tell me about the students that wandered these halls, and told me to not tell, as he wasn't really allowed to share. I remember vividly his stories about you two. Your daughter has a lot to complete with, but hopefully she will cause a little less trouble than her parents."

They both looked a bit embarrassed, and more so, Tristan.

"We hope she will do well at Chilton, and make sure she's active," said Rory.

"We'll be involved as much as possible, as we want her to have every opportunity available to her," said Tristan.

"I see you two have learned from your time here," Headmaster Charleston said, "I'm sure my father will be happy to hear it when I tell him."

Rory and Tristan said their thanks for their's and Carolina's opportunity at Chilton, and said their goodbyes to the headmaster as he went onto other parents. Rory looked to see if she could find Paris and Doyle, as they would be here for their kids, even though they were ahead of Carolina, but couldn't find them. Someone came towards them quickly, and Tristan noticed right away.

"Bowman, I'm surprised to see you here," Tristan said.

"Have you heard what they are calling your daughter, Tristan? I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Bowman said.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, puzzled.

"She isn't like, Mary, here," Bowman said.

"You can't call her that," Tristan said defensively.

"I guess you're right. She isn't a Mary anymore. She'll always be yours," said Bowman, "Let's not get side tracked. You haven't heard that your daughter is being called Queen of Chilton? I wonder what she's been doing."

Tristan was boiling up. If it weren't for Rory watching Tristan, she would be a bit more upset. She knew that Bowman was trying to rattle up Tristan.

"Your son needs to stay away from my daughter," Tristan demanded.

"I see you've done your research on some things," said Bowman.

"Don't let him get to you, Tristan," said Rory.

With a mocking tone, Bowman said, "Yeah, Tristan, listen to your Mary."

"You know what. I'll let my Mary handle this," said Tristan.

Rory looked surprised and pleased, and he noticed, which he added, "I've learned that women, especially you, have a better way of handling situations."

This made her smile, and she knew exactly what to do. Rory went between Tristan and Bowman, and slapped Bowman. This not only surprised Bowman, but everyone in the room as it was loud and unexpected.

"That's for insinuating my daughter is messing around. She doesn't want to be bothered by your son and the rest of the boys that can't realize that she isn't interested in them," Rory said. Before Bowman could say any response, she slapped him on another cheek. "That's for all the trouble you put Tristan in at Chilton. I hope you and your son leave our family alone, especially for the rest of the time Carolina is in Chilton." Everyone was watching the whole interaction as if it was a scene from an intense episode of a fantastic TV show.

Tristan looked proud of his Mary, and he wanted to kiss her right there in front of everyone, but decided to pull her away from the watchful crowd back towards where they came from. Rory had no idea where Tristan was going until they stopped at some lockers and he lightly directed her towards them as he moved towards her. That's when it dawned on her what he wanted to do. They began making out in front of the lockers, forgetting who could see them. There were some things that wouldn't change, but they finally fulfilled their high school fantasies.

As parents began to leave for the night, Paris and Doyle came across them.

"Unbelievable. Tristan can never stop making out in front of those lockers," said Paris, rolling her eyes, but secretly pleased to see her friends happy. She eventually breaks the couple from making out, even though Doyle didn't want to. She couldn't let Rory and Tristan be caught still making out as the school was closing for the night. It gave all four a chance to chat outdoors about their lives and kids before heading on their way to their respective homes.

WINTER

Rory was finally making headway with her next book as she was typing away on her laptop during her time back in Stars Hollow with her family. As much as she wanted to stay at her former home, it was a bit cramped with April and her fiancé visiting. Lorelai picked the best room for Rory, Tristan, and Carolina to stay at the Dragonfly Inn, and in recent years, they celebrated Christmas in the dinning area of the inn, as many guests didn't come during the holidays, since they wanted to be with their own families, but those who did, enjoyed being part of the family and community festivities, especially on Christmas Day. This included Lane and her family, as well as Paris and her family. Rory enjoyed having time with her best friends and their families as they were like sisters to her. As well as her own sisters, but only April was able to join this year because Georgia spent more time with her mom during the holidays. It always was tough to see her best friends during the year, especially Lane. They were on their way to the inn today. It was Christmas Eve, and Tristan wasn't expecting any phone calls, but he got one from work. Carolina was chatting quietly with Jasper through video chat by the window. Rory was writing in bed. So he tried to find a spot away from them near the door, and listened to the phone call. After a bit of time, he spoke up without realizing how loud he was, "He did what? Logan Huntzberger decided to buy the paper the day before Christmas!"

"Mom, isn't that your former boyfriend?" Carolina asked.

Rory looked at her daughter still processing the new information, and then responded, "He was. We hadn't heard from him in years."

"Why is he doing that? Does that mean Mr. Huntzberger is Dad's boss?" Carolina said, shocked. Jasper was still listening in. "Um, I think this is a family matter. I should go," said Jasper. Carolina, clearly upset, accepts signing off.

"What's going to happen now?" Carolina asks.

Before Rory could answer, Lorelai and Luke arrive and open the door. They enter into the room as Tristan shouts, "No, Mr. Huntzberger isn't allowed to do anything, especially until I'm back in the office. I can't even spend time with my family for the holidays with work getting in the way!" Lorelai and Luke looked shocked.

Lorelai felt the need to say something, "Did I walk into A Christmas Carol-ina?" Her daughter and granddaughter looked stressed. "I couldn't resist."

"Lorelai," said Luke, with a critical tone.

"What? Isn't it?" Lorelai asked.

Tristan ended the phone call, and he realized his in-laws were in the room. "I'm sorry you heard the news that way." They nodded in understanding. Tristan was still upset, and he didn't know how to blow off steam yet. Carolina could tell her dad was really affected by this news. She hadn't seen him this way from what she could remember. He was always chill about things.

"What's going to happen?" Carolina asked, concerned.

"Your dad will have to work with Logan sometimes," said Rory.

"I have no choice. I can't leave my job," said Tristan, getting angry. His words seemed to be aimed at Rory than anyone else in the room.

"I'm sorry, Tristan," said Rory.

"We still need to save money for Carolina to go to school. Your books don't regularly bring in money, Rory," Tristan said.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to call Logan?" Rory asked.

"You think I want my wife to call her ex?" Tristan demanded.

"What do you want, Tristan?" Rory demanded.

Carolina was getting upset how her parents were arguing, especially over finances with her going to school. It really didn't dawn on her how much school cost her parents until this moment. It made her feel bad. "I can leave Chilton and go to public school," Carolina said. They looked at her.

"You're not leaving Chilton," said Tristan harshly. His tone made Carolina cry and rush out of the room. Lorelai and Luke quickly left to find Carolina. As Rory and Tristan stayed standing across from each other.

"See what you did?" Rory demanded.

"I didn't want her to get upset," said Tristan. He finally realized that his emotions had gone out of control. There wasn't much for him to get that way. He hadn't been this worked up in a long time.

"Well, you did, and you hurt me too," said Rory. "I'm sorry that my books don't make enough money. I'm trying my best."

"I know you are. I shouldn't have brought that up," said Tristan.

"We're a team, Tristan. You need to let me help you," said Rory.

"I don't really know what you can help with," said Tristan.

She could tell that he was being honest, and went to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed close to feel better.

"I can be here to help you feel better," said Rory, "If you let me."

"I don't deserve you," said Tristan.

"You make everyday worthwhile. Let's not argue. I don't like when we do it," said Rory, "Poor Carolina. I didn't want her to worry about school or us."

"I didn't either. I'll talk to her now," said Tristan, as he moved from her embrace. She didn't let go, and added, "We'll talk to her together." They moved slightly away from each other just enough to see their faces. Then Tristan grabbed Rory's hand to head towards finding their daughter together. As they walked down the stairs of the inn, which was covered in Christmas decorations, and noticed that Carolina was sitting on the final steps. Lorelai and Luke were next to her on the steps, but they looked up to see them when they heard the steps on the stairs above. Lorelai and Luke went outside to leave Rory and Tristan to talk to Carolina in their places. They settled beside Carolina on the steps, and then both held onto Carolina through their arms. They all sat together in silence.

Tristan finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, Carolina," he said.

"We'll get through everything coming up," said Rory.

Carolina looked from her mom to her dad and they both nodded.

"Are you sure?" Carolina asked, unsure.

"We're sure," Tristan said. "I'm sorry. I got upset earlier and made you worry about school. I didn't mean to."

"We're doing all we can for you to be able to go to Chilton and any Ivy League you want to become whoever you want to be," said Rory.

"I don't want to be a problem," said Carolina.

"You're not a problem, Carolina," said Tristan.

"Just get through what you need to do for school. That's all you need to worry about. We'll help as much as we can," said Rory.

"Didn't my great-grandparents leave money?" Carolina asked.

"They did, but we still have to pay a certain amount," said Tristan.

"Wouldn't it be better if I went to public school and state college?" Carolina asked. They held her close. She realized how much she missed being around them.

"I'm sure you would do well no matter where you go, but we want you to have all the opportunities we did," said Rory.

"What do you want to do, Carolina?" Tristan asked.

"I want to be a scientific reporter," Carolina responded.

Rory and Tristan both replied, "Really?"

"I think reporting is important, but most of all, people need to know the facts from science, but also find out why it's so interesting," said Carolina. Her face brightened as she talked about her plan ahead.

"Are you sure this isn't because of Jasper?" Tristan asked.

"He's interested in being a scientist, but not sure what field yet. The more that he has talked about science, there's so much I could write about," said Carolina, "Plus both of you are writers, and have journalism experience."

Rory and Tristan were proud of their daughter finding interest in journalism, and finding her own path. "It sounds interesting," said Rory.

"I'll read every article," said Tristan.

"You're not even really interested in science," said Carolina.

"That's true, but I want to support you. Just as I want to support your Mom with her writing," said Tristan. This made Rory and Carolina smile at Tristan.

"I can't wait to collect all of your articles," said Rory. "Will you be joining The Franklin, like I did?" Carolina nodded.

"Yes, next semester. I've already joined the science club. I think those will help me along with my classes," said Carolina.

Rory and Tristan couldn't believe how confident Carolina was about her plans, but they were happy that they seemed to resolve everything as they looked towards the future. The door of the inn quickly opened, and Lorelai rushed in.

"It's snowing! Santa has delivered early!" Lorelai shouted, excitedly.

They all laughed, and rushed to Luke outside, as they covered their nice Christmas themed clothes with jackets, while he was being covered in snowflakes, especially on his backwards cap. Everyone was enjoying the snow as it fell in Stars Hollow.

SPRING

In following Rory's footsteps, Carolina decided to make her debut at a Debutante Ball. Tristan was honored to present his daughter to society, even though he left from it. This was something that actually pleased Tristan's parents, and they quickly accepted the invite to the ball. They kept their distance, as Rory, Lorelai, Luke, and Christopher stood together waiting to see their debutant. Rory noticed how frantic Paris was making sure her goddaughter had the best ball possible, and what was urgent was getting dinner out to all the people who were at the ball, as everything else seemed to be rolling out as planned. Once the ball began, the debutants came in with their father or mother, and then Tristan appeared with Carolina by his side as they walked down the steps of the staircase.

"She looks like a princess. Mom and Dad would be proud of Carolina, and of you, Rory," Lorelai said, as she started to cry. Rory gave her a side hug.

"I know they would. I miss them. I wish they could be here to see this," said Rory, trying not to cry. It helped to hold onto her mom. Rory couldn't believe she was seeing her daughter walk the same steps she did, and it filled her with pride.

"Tristan is doing a better job than your father," Lorelai said.

"Hey," said Christopher, "I did the best that I could."

Lorelai looked like she disagreed. Luke had no idea, but he did see the photos of Rory's ball. So he had an idea what tonight would be like, but he was still proud to be part of this moment. Tristan looked like a royal king bringing forward his princess with the right stature, glide, and smile. Carolina followed him perfectly. Near the end, Tristan passed Carolina to Jasper, even though he didn't want to. Not that Tristan disliked Jasper, of all the boys she could have chosen he was the best. Tristan wanted to spend more time with his daughter Carolina. She was growing up so fast. He was determined to find more time for them to spend together as father and daughter, and as a family with Rory.

Carolina began to dance with Jasper, and later with the debutants. Tristan was at first too distracted watching his daughter dance to chat with anyone else. Eventually he went to see his parents briefly to thank them for coming to one of the few events they were interested in doing with Carolina. It frustrated him that they didn't want to get to know his daughter more, but Carolina seemed to accept that she wouldn't know all her grandparents. Tristan kept up appearances to make sure they would have opportunities for meetings. Then he headed to his wife Rory, and his true family. "Is everything okay?" Tristan asked.

"You were better than Christopher," said Lorelai.

"Thank you. I didn't realize I was competing," he said to respond to Lorelai and then turned to Christopher, which seemed to brush it off as not an issue.

"She is so beautiful," said Rory, who finally started to cry.

This made Tristan rush to her side. They watched together from a distance Carolina enjoying the ball. "She is my proudest accomplishment," said Tristan.

His words made Rory cry even more. He was trying hard to not cry, but happy tears came as well. Tristan wiped his tears with his left hand, and then kissed Rory on the cheek. "I can't believe she is about to wrap up her first year at Chilton," said Rory. He couldn't believe it either. "We need to make sure that we do something together soon," said Tristan, "I'll make time. Even if I have to beg Logan about it."

"As long as Logan isn't coming," said Rory.

"I can barely stand being in the same room as him," said Tristan.

"What would you want to do as a family?" Rory asked.

"A weekend where we all stay at home with no work, and only go out to the Connecticut Science Center for the full day on a Saturday," said Tristan.

"You know Carolina is going to ask Jasper to come with us," said Rory.

"Only for the science center, and that's it," said Tristan.

"I'm glad you didn't suggest going out into nature," said Rory.

"I know you Gilmore girls don't do camping," said Tristan.

"I like nature for a bit of time. I'm not good with camping," said Rory, "But Carolina might be willing to try if you ask her. Something you two could do, and you can do some science during that trip too."

"That's perfect. Let's do these at the beginning of Carolina's summer break," Tristan said. Rory nodded in agreement, and then took his hand, after whispering into his ear, "Want to look for a hidden place?" He looked mischievous as she was.

"Take me anywhere you want, I'll follow," he responded back.

They left. After a bit of time, Carolina began looking towards who had come to her ball. She said hello to everyone she knew, and thanked Paris. Carolina couldn't find her parents, and her grandparents didn't seem to know where they went, but figured they would appear at some point. Everyone had started eating dinner, each had their choice of either fish or chicken or only vegetables, along with a few sides and the best desserts, like lemon cake, and blueberry pie. Carolina remembered that her mom had told her recently that she was writing a book inspired by her. She felt honored, but she didn't think she was that special. She loved her parents and how they tried to show their love to her in different ways. Jasper appeared by her side. "So does this mean that you're my girlfriend?" He asked.

"If you want me to be," she responded.

"There's something special about you. I can't figure it out, but I want to spend more time with you," he said.

She went forward and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised. It was their first kiss, as well as together. Then she stopped, and he kissed her back.

SUMMER

Carolina had enjoyed the time with her parents, especially how they focused on science related things. Even though she wanted to invite Jasper to the science center day, she realized that this was something her parents wanted to do with her. Tristan and Carolina took notes of their camping trip as if they were scientific reporters on an important expedition. Afterwards they wrote an article together that Tristan found a way to publish in his newspaper. It brought new readership to the paper for that article, and Tristan asked Carolina if they could do it again in the future, but he made it clear it was more than work, he really enjoyed spending time and writing along with his daughter. Carolina had a bit more time in the summertime to do more of these nature events with her father. On other days, she would spend time with her mom when she wasn't writing, and when she had to promote her new book, they all went on the promotional tour when they could.

"Dad, can you not come to the pool anymore?" said Carolina.

"Why? What have I done?" Tristan asked shocked.

Rory looked on in curiosity, her eyes currently away from her new story that was partly written on her computer.

"All the women keep looking at you," said Carolina.

This made Rory frown, and said, "What? Should I be going?"

"I can't help it if I'm attractive," said Tristan.

"I can go to the pool by myself," said Carolina.

"No, you can't, Carolina. You could fall and drown," said Tristan.

"Jasper will be there. I'll be fine," said Carolina.

"Carolina, you can go on your own," said Rory.

"No, she can't go with Jasper," said Tristan.

"It's a public pool," said Carolina.

"Then you two could go elsewhere afterwards," said Tristan.

"Dad, really, we will stay at the pool. Maybe Mom can help you de-stress. I think you need it," said Carolina. Rory tried to cover her laugh with her hand.

"Fine. I'll drop you off at the pool and pick you up," said Tristan.

Carolina looked excited as she went to change from her summer clothes into her swimsuit. She went super fast and in a few minutes she was back in a blue two piece bikini and her super towel was flowing behind her, as she tied it to her swimsuit with hair ties. Tristan sighed disappointed that he couldn't stay at the pool with his daughter, but Rory had a plan to make the decision worthwhile once he came back. It didn't take long for them to drive to the public pool, and Tristan parked as Carolina quickly took her bag with her phone inside, that she would eventually put into a locker. Then wrapped her arm around her dad into a quick side hug and said goodbye and rushed towards the pool with the sound of flip flops hitting the ground.

Carolina left the locker room and went towards the pool area, and found Jasper with his swim shorts and no shirt. There was nothing "odd" about him, especially as she looked at him. Unlike what everyone thought at school, Jasper liked to exercise when he had time, but wasn't interested in playing sports. He was happy to see her, especially without her parents, most importantly her dad. Jasper grabbed her by the waist with his arm and pulled her close. Carolina continued to like how Jasper grew more confident around her, in the right ways. She couldn't help, but kiss him with a bit of passion. "I'm glad that your dad didn't come this time," he said.

"Mom ended up convincing him to. He kept saying that I would fall into the pool without him," she said. Jasper looked mischievous.

"Is that so?" He said. She nodded. He kissed her again, and then moved towards the edge of the pool, and pulled Carolina with him. It surprised her, but it gave such a thrill as they went into the pool. They spent a few hours swimming laps and spending time together, ignoring the rest of the crowd at the pool. Eventually, they grabbed their favorite flavors of snow cones while they waited for their parents to return. They figured it wouldn't take long.

Back at the Gilmore-Dugray residence, Tristan had arrived still feeling sad by Carolina's decision, until he found a toy water gun with a blue post-it note that said, "Fill me with water, and find your wife." He could tell it was written in Rory's handwriting. It was quickly, but still carefully written in black. He rushed to change into swim shorts and no shirt, and after filling up his toy water gun, he pondered what to do next. Tristan didn't hear Rory in the house, so he figured she was in the backyard. At this point, he acted like an agent slowly getting out of the house and with a toy gun in hand ready to aim. He looked around and couldn't find Rory in the obvious places. Tristan smiled, and thought she must be hiding. He wasn't sure if she was behind the trees or the shed. He decided to check the shed and on the way, he got hit in the back with water. That made him turn quickly around towards where Rory was. Smiling with her success, kept moving, as she was determined to win. Tristan knew that they had both won in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Thanks for reading my story. Once again, I don't own Gilmore Girls. Otherwise, I would have ended it this way.


End file.
